


G e Primo Cavallone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Immortale maledetto [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il litigio tra G e Primo Cavallone.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 27. AnelloNumero parole: 302.





	G e Primo Cavallone

G e Primo Cavallone

Federico scoppiò a ridere, incrociando le gambe, sedendosi sulla propria scrivania.

“Così sei venuto a prenderlo. Credevo non t’interessasse di ‘lui’ che non è tua moglie”. Scherzò. Alla luce delle lampade brillavano le fiamme blu dei suoi tatuaggi.

G incise la sigaretta con i denti e si voltò. I suoi occhi rossi brillavano febbricitanti, i rampicanti sulla sua guancia sembravano delle fiamme, ed i capelli gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso.

“Questa è l’ultima volta che lo fai, Cavallone. La prossima volta ti faccio esplodere” ruggì.

Federico piegò di lato il capo, i suoi canini aguzzi erano ben visibili. Guardò G stringere a sé  Skull , ancora incosciente.

< Non immaginavo succedesse qualcosa di simile. Idiota! 

Dovevo capirlo! Tutti quei figli e lui continuava a ripetere che non mi avrebbe mai tradito. Con Angelica era venuto a raccontarmelo. Avrei dovuto credergli, lui in questo è come Giotto > pensò G.

“Non mi hai risposto. Non sei tu quello che cambia il suo modo di rispettarlo se indossa o no un semplice  _ anello _ magico?” sussurrò Federico.

La goccia dipinta sul viso di Sebastiano si era in gran parte cancellata.

“Mi ha mandato qui Giotto, è pur sempre suo fratello” disse gelido G. Si allontanò, dandogli le spalle e sfondò la porta magica con un calcio.

Federico si sporse in avanti.

< Ho avuto ciò che desideravo, tanto. Lo sento, quelli concepiti quest’oggi sono quelli giusti > pensò.

“Non mi fai paura” disse.

G posò  Skull fuori da lì e si voltò, caricando il lanciarazzi, con la testa di teschio, che aveva al braccio.

“Dovresti averne!” tuonò, sparando.

< Maledetto vampiro! > gridò mentalmente.

Federico creò una barriera di oscurità, G uscì, mentre il sistema C.A.I. gli vorticava intorno. Recuperò  Skull , il corpo ignudo coperto solo dalla sua giacca nera, e se ne andò. 


End file.
